Chapter 145
is the one-hundred-forty-fifth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis Emma and the other hideout inhabitants make their way to stop Norman and his army from initiating his plan. Norman and his group arrive at the royal capital. Predicting that their fates are close and that their time is running out, they make their first move: detonating a bomb in the Royal Capital. Plot Emma, Ray and the other orphans at the Paradise Hideout are preparing to make their way to the Royal Capital to stop their friend Norman from exterminating the demons there. Being short on time, Oliver and the other former members of the Goldy Pond Resistance brought horses to aid in their travel, as well as to lessen the amount of time to reach the capital. Along the way, Emma discussed with Gillian and the rest on Norman's plan, to which all of them agree on stopping it from happening. As they proceed their way to Norman, the latter and his army had already reached the Royal Capital. An owl sent a letter from the scouts to Cislo announcing how the royal families from various clans as well as the royal army had already made their way to the bait location. Norman asked Vincent about that, referring to the experiment he did on a rat last time. Norman's plan was processing smoothly, much to Barbara's excitement and Violet, Anna and the other orphans' dismay, who are worrying over Norman's plan back at the hideout. Before the extermination which will be taking place on the subsequent day, everyone in Norman's army except Norman himself are feeding on pills which Norman had provided to them to aid their health. Barbara, Cislo and Vincent soon showed their earnest gratitude towards Norman for not just the pills he have, but also him saving them from Lambda 7214. The three said how even if their lives are sacrificed in tomorrow's extermination, Norman and the younger ones would get to see a greater tomorrow. Norman denied them, exclaiming how he does not wish to see any of them die. Norman explained how he wanted to build a new world for all of them to see, making the three flustered in his response. Norman ended the talk by proclaiming how the extermination will free all of them, everyone in the place howled in agreement. Some time later, Norman exited the hideout and stood alone by himself in the open air. Looking up at the night sky, Norman thought of Emma and Ray, as he began to think about how Emma was strongly against his extermination plan. As he spoke of his two dear friends' names, Norman began to recoil and lay on the ground, coughing out blood as he apologised to Emma, implying how it is a must for him to proceed with the plan. On the subsequent, faithful day, 10 November 2047, Legravalima and the other royal families were gathered at the baited location as they prepare for the Tifari. The commoners in the captial were joyfully celebrating, completely unaware of the upcoming attack from Norman and his army. Norman opened his eye, signalling for the extermination to begin as there came a large explosion. Characters Research Elements Site Navigation Category:Seven Walls Arc Chapters Category:Volume 17 Chapters